


Please remember that you wanted me tonight

by Codango



Series: Those goddamn Karasuno boys [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: Asahi let his arm drop clumsily to his side and beamed down at Noya. “Where to next?”Noya met his eyes and felt his stomach flip. The guy was drunk, no question, but he looked so...content. Noya could almost believe Asahi didn’t want to be anywhere else other than this slightly chilly sidewalk in the bar district near campus. With him.----A tiny scene fromAnd yet here you are, this time from Noya's POV.





	

Noya clung to Asahi’s arm. He would have told anyone who asked that it was simply to keep his friend from falling face first out of Tanaka’s bar. If, in the midst of this caring gesture, Noya got the chance to quietly appreciate Asahi’s delicious biceps, well. No one need be the wiser.

Asahi certainly didn’t seem to care. He was waving a cheery and somewhat uncharacteristically enthusiastic goodbye at Tanaka and Shizuku’s backs. It had been a fun night—rather gratifying actually, Noya reflected. Shizuku didn’t seem as opposed to Tanaka as she could have been, which could really work out for everyone. If Tanaka didn’t get too nervous about fucking things up and come on too strong.

Noya sent up a silent prayer to any god that might see fit to bless Tanaka with extra smoothness tonight.

Asahi let his arm drop clumsily to his side and beamed down at Noya. “Where to next?”

Noya met his eyes and felt his stomach flip. The guy was drunk, no question, but he looked so... _content_. Noya could almost believe Asahi didn’t want to be anywhere else other than this slightly chilly sidewalk in the bar district near campus. With him.

“Next?” Noya asked, when he could speak. “You wanna go drink somewhere else?”

“Would.” Asahi lurched off in a familiar direction with no further discussion.

Noya blinked and double-timed for a bit to keep up with him. Since when was Asahi the one who wanted to keep a night going? Well, farbeit from Noya to pull the plug...

“Probably a party somewhere we could drop in on,” he suggested. If Asahi wanted to keep drinking and maybe let Noya keep clinging to his arm, Noya would call everyone he knew on campus to find one.

“Mm.” But Asahi kept marching.

Was that a yes? That didn’t sound like a yes. And Asahi literally _never_ chose to go a party himself. Noya tossed around for other ideas. “I don’t have any booze at my place anymore,” he mused. “We drank it all Saturday.”

The idea sank in a little though. Drunk Asahi at Noya’s apartment? Noya felt his face get hot.

“Mm.”

Noya cut his eyes up to Asahi. He was watching the sidewalk in front of them, brow furrowed.

 _Fuck._ Well, now there were a few images Noya wouldn’t be getting out of his brain any time soon. “Do you have any?” he heard himself asking. _What?! You are asking Asahi if you guys can go to_ his _place and keep drinking?? What kind of opportunistic little—_

“Mm...yeah!” Asahi looked down at him, by all signs ridiculously pleased. “Got whiskey.”

Noya’s jaw dropped. “Whi— _why?_ ” Azumane Asahi had hard liquor?

“Gag gift from Daichi.”

 _Ah._ That would do it. Their high-school volleyball captain _would_ think whiskey was a hilarious gift for the most straight-laced guy on the team.

Still. Booze was booze. And Asahi wanted to keep drinking.

“Good ol’ Daichi,” Noya cooed. “Let’s drink it.”

“Mm.”

Asahi kept walking. Noya had the presence of mind to recognize where they were headed now. They were a couple yards from Asahi’s apartment building. Asahi must’ve been walking along on pure instinct.

The silence stretched on just enough to make Noya fidget. They hadn’t really...actually talked in the last few days. Not just the two of them. Not since last Saturday when they’d...kind of gotten into it in Noya’s kitchen.

Noya groaned internally. He shouldn’t have reacted _quite_ so strongly when he realized that Asahi was trying to push Shizuku onto him. But...fucking seriously?! Honestly, Noya was a little impressed with himself that he hadn’t shoved Asahi up against the refrigerator and angry-kissed him right then and there.

Oh sure, they’d hung out since then. But...

He glanced up at Asahi, trying to gauge if any vestiges of that argument were hanging around.

Asahi was still concentrating on the sidewalk. Normally, if Noya would approach him about anything like this, Asahi might avoid confrontation. But if he was like this...maybe...maybe they could...well, Noya wasn’t going to _confess_ or anything, but maybe he could make sure that they were still, you know, cool.

“Asahi...san,” he began carefully. “You still mad at me?”

Asahi whipped his head around, brown eyes wide, beautiful jaw slack. He scanned Noya from head to toe quickly.

“D’you even come up to my chest?” he blurted.

Noya came to a halt. _What?_ “Um. Well.” He acted without thinking. He took one step. Another. Until his nose nearly touched Asahi’s sternum. He looked up. _Fuck. Me._ Asahi was built like a god. He had hair that Noya wanted to bury his face in, and while he was at it, Noya would like to taste his jaw pretty please. “No,” he choked.

Asahi grinned down at him, and Noya caught his breath. “With your hair you do.”

Noya glared at him. Height was normally a sensitive thing for him, and he’d be really and truly mad if he wasn’t loving being so close to the warmth radiating from Asahi’s core.

“Shut up,” he managed. “Y’like my hair.”

“Yeah.” Asahi’s hand reached out before Noya could blink. His fingers combed through Noya’s spiked hair. “Yeah, I do.”

As a rule, Nishinoya Yuu did not feel helpless. He didn’t know the meaning of inaction. But here his feet were, glued to the sidewalk, hands frozen in shock halfway up to meeting Asahi’s hands in his hair.

Asahi was watching his own fingers. The strokes were soft and continuous, and Noya _ached_. He was _never_ going to keep his feelings hidden if Asahi was going to pull shit like this. He chewed his bottom lip and shuffled his feet, trying so hard not to do anything that would make Asahi stop. He’d just have to try harder, that’s all. He could enjoy Asahi’s touches and somehow keep Asahi from knowing how much he made his heart explode, he could _do this—_

“Stop that,” Asahi whispered. His thumb swept over Noya’s mouth, tugging his lip away from his teeth.

Noya’s eyes shot open—when had they closed?—and he was just in time to see Asahi lower his head.

_Holy...fuck? WHAT—_

Asahi’s mouth covered his, his hand cupping Noya’s jaw gently, fingers curling into his hair.

Electricity exploded in Noya's chest, crawling over his skin in a delicious shiver. It left warmth in its wake, and Noya melted into Asahi’s body just a little.

 _This._ Oh gods, he’d wanted this, waited for this, told himself he could never have this, Asahi didn’t want him like this, just be happy being next to him as a friend, stop dreaming of Asahi’s mouth and his body...

But he was here. And Asahi was moving his lips over Noya’s like this was all his idea and he _wanted to._ Like Noya hadn’t just dreamed this into being.

Noya’s hands reached for Asahi’s jacket. Like fuck he’d pass up this chance to touch him, grab his clothes in both fists in a gesture that screamed _mine!_ as loudly as Noya desperately wished he could.

Asahi huffed a laugh against Noya’s mouth and _hell fuck that’s hot._ Noya loved Asahi’s breath against his face. Wanted to taste it. He opened his mouth further, just a little, just enough to test the corner of Asahi’s lips with his tongue.

Asahi half-whimpered, and the sound went straight to Noya’s dick. _More of that sound, come on, this is—_

But Asahi’s hands fell from Noya’s face. “Wha—” he began. Noya’s eyes flew open to see confusion furrowing his brow.

“No...” Noya reached for him, stood on his toes to press against him, desperate to keep Asahi’s hands on him. “Please, just for now,” he whispered. “Promise I won’t—” He pulled Asahi’s head down, his kiss shameless and begging. _Don’t break this,_ he wanted to plead. _Please, whatever’s happening right now, just let it keep on happening._

Asahi paused only a moment before his hands slid into Noya’s open coat. Noya groaned softly to feel those palms against his sides, smoothing over his ribs and setting him on fire. Noya could be good later, fuck. He wouldn’t hold this against Asahi tomorrow, he wouldn’t demand anything, he wouldn’t make this into anything Asahi didn’t want it to be, just _for now please god let me have this._

Asahi dropped his forehead onto Noya’s shoulder with a soft moan. Noya’s heart jolted. Asahi’s hair was soft against his face, begging for Noya’s fingers to _come feel_.

Noya turned his face into Asahi’s neck, smelling the warmth just under his ear. Noya pressed his tongue against his pulse and kept it there. Forget whiskey, this was something to get drunk on. He sucked hard at the rhythmic heat, loving the idea of Asahi’s heart in his mouth.

Asahi shivered against him, and his hands gripped Noya’s T-shirt tight. “N-Noy _aaaaa_.” It was a hiss, a gasp, it was everything to convince Noya this was what he needed to be doing with his life. “Shit,” Asahi panted into his shoulder. The _sh_ was a drawn-out slur.

Noya stilled. Everything in him screamed to keep going, especially the everything that threatened to make itself known against the fly of his jeans. But...Asahi didn’t sound like that when he was sober.

And Noya had stopped drinking long before Asahi had.

“You’re a lot more drunk than I am.” He let his mouth mumble against Asahi’s skin because _god I do not want to stop please don’t say I need to stop._

Asahi’s fingers flexed against his waist. “...Noya.” He swayed a little.

“Fuck.” Noya drew in a deep breath and expelled it slowly, forcing himself to push Asahi away by his shoulders. Those beautiful, godlike shoulders that Noya would very much like to divest of this coat, please and thank you.

Asahi whimpered a little. How could someone look pitiful and hot all at once? _That should not be possible dammit._ “Wanna stay,” Asahi complained, lower lip in the faintest, sexiest pout. “’m cold.”

“Oh my god,” Noya breathed. Asahi’s hair was rumpled from Noya’s fingers, and _god_ Noya wanted to know how much worse he could make it look given proper opportunity. His lips were shiny and red from their kisses. “You do not make this easy.” With Asahi like this in front of him, he felt privileged and cheated all at once, a very odd feeling.

Asahi’s eyes lit up slowly, and he moved forward a little, but Noya grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulders. There was nothing like a drunken Azumane Asahi to test every scruple Noya possessed. “I’m dumping your ass at your place,” he insisted. “Where I am definitely not staying,” he added, more to convince himself than anything.

“Could,” Asahi mumbled, leaning on him heavily as they walked on.

 _Aw, fuck, not helping._ “Asahi-san,” he sighed.

“We were gonna drink more,” Asahi whined just a little. “Thought.”

 _Lord forgive me._ Noya permitted himself to wrap an arm around Asahi’s waist. He could feel the contractions of his abs as he walked. It was both a relief and a travesty to not be sharing a locker room with him anymore.

“If I let you drink anymore tonight,” Noya huffed, “you’d never speak to me again.”

Finally, they were at the stairs leading up to Asahi’s apartment.

“My place.” Asahi sounded surprised.

Noya swallowed a laugh. Drunk Asahi was sexy and a bit of a whiner and cute as hell. He was lethal. “Yep. Gimme your keys.”

Asahi laughed. It took him the entire staircase to get his keys out of his pocket. When he finally did, he promptly dropped them on his own doormat. He giggled, but it came out as more of a snort. “Did this for you las’ weekend.”

“Wow.” Noya bit back a grin, a little surprised Asahi was even able to recall. “I was not this bad. No way.” He quickly unlocked the door. _Get away, get away fast before you remember too much of your Things I Want to Lick on Asahi list._

“Were too,” Asahi said stubbornly, and Noya shoved him hard through the door.

 _Fuck this._ Noya saw his own hand reach out and latch onto Asahi’s arm. Screw being satisfied with just tonight. Screw pretending this wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Asahi so bad, it hurt, it had _been hurting_ for years.

And now that he’d had a taste, he was going to make the ache go away with all of Asahi or he was going to shatter.

He pulled Asahi to him hard, stretching up for a demanding kiss. He heard Asahi breathe in sharply through his nose, felt his mouth open against his, tongue soft and ready.

Noya made himself pull away. His heart screamed when Asahi leaned away from the door to follow him, and Noya put a hand on his chest to keep his gorgeous body at bay. “You,” he said, trying to sound stern and not moments from begging to be let into his apartment, “had better damn well remember this in the morning.”

 _Leave. Leave now. Do it._ He managed to walk backward a couple steps. “All of it,” he whispered. _Please._

_Please, Asahi. Please remember that you wanted me tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this. At all. Like, not even my usual second-read-through, because this coffee shop is about to close and I wanted this posted. I'll probably do it later. In the meantime, apologies if it's a bit less polished.
> 
> [@codango](http://codango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
